


时间线：第二支线

by lyreann



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!ethan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿晞的《时间线》的衍生支线文，假如洞洞拐先生和伊森在酒吧里遇见骨科医生时对方不打算放过他们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	时间线：第二支线

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jikily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Timeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249753) by [Jikily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily). 
  * Inspired by [拷问与观赏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242109) by [Jikily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily). 



> 阿晞的《时间线》的衍生文，大概可以看做一个非官方的支线（喂 地下室那里不发生点什么简直可惜，因为主线没有所以我厚着脸皮来补了（并不是  
> 另外阿晞的《拷问与观赏》是隐藏前文背景，骨科医生搞过伊森（等等  
> 不太会打标签so警示一下，CP有007XEthan（没有实质肉）和VinterXEthan（“肉来肉去”by阿晞），拆了主西皮，含有强迫性性行为，有道具，有粗口，（伪）NTR情节，又污又雷，谨慎阅读

“我会惩罚他的，”詹姆斯说，“在我的地方。”他表现得像个因为占有欲爆发而不愿服从的男友，伊森简直想为他吹声口哨叫好——他的语气中透露出因为被冒犯产生的怒气，同时又尽力克制着，表明自己其实是个缺乏实质攻击性的男人。“我清楚该怎么管教他。”  
  
“我怀疑你是否真的知道，”温特尔说，“否则他就不会意图反抗。还是说，”他目光意有所指地在伊森身上转了一圈，“你希望我们代劳？”  
  
詹姆斯涨红了脸。他向前跨出两步把伊森挡在自己身后，“别再盯着他看，”他说，“他是我的。”  
  
温特尔扯了扯嘴角，皮笑肉不笑，“在这一点上，他好像没有和你达成共识。”  
  
伊森适时地表露自己的态度。他没有说话，仿佛他的性格十分软弱，没有詹姆斯的允许就不敢开口似的，因此作为语言的替代，他瑟缩了一下，伸手抱住了詹姆斯的胳膊。  
  
“他知道他的身份，”詹姆斯语气生硬，“我能管教好他。”  
  
“展示一下，”温特尔冷冰冰地说，“好好表演。然后我们再决定怎么处置你和你的男朋友。或者我给你们上一堂课，你们俩都将毕生难忘。”  
  
  
  
詹姆斯能感觉到，当留着平头的男人说出那句话的时候，伊森的身体僵硬了一下，几不可察却瞒不过詹姆斯。那并不是伪装。这让他更加确定，眼前这个看起来像是这群人的头领的男人和伊森是旧识，并且他们的过去不会太愉快。可是如果他已经认出了伊森，为什么他还不拆穿他们？  
  
他们现在的处境没有时间让詹姆斯去仔细思考伊森•亨特和这个男人背后可能的恩怨纠缠。他瞥了一眼伊森，对方的眼神里只有他现在扮演的角色所需要的情绪——软弱，无力，因为惊恐而产生的服从。那些情绪让伊森带着金色光泽的绿眼睛此时看起来湿漉漉的，带着一种精致又脆弱的美感，会吸引某类特定的人去触碰，然后是玩弄和摧毁。詹姆斯具有极其敏锐的洞察力，另外，他深知这双漂亮眼睛的主人其实是个强悍的男人，但是连他也禁不住有一瞬被伊森的表象欺骗过去了。  
  
和詹姆斯的第一反应一样，在还没有摸透对方的意图的情况下，伊森选择将戏继续演下去。作为特工，任务永远是第一要务，这几乎已经成为一种本能，让他们有时在考虑清楚可能要付出的个人代价之前就已经做出反应。  
  
但詹姆斯忍不住下意识地思考起来，伊森表现出的不自在和畏缩是不是有一部分——哪怕只是微小的一部分——是真实的反应。这不应该——倒不是说他们真的是什么亲密的恋人，伊森应该因为詹姆斯在场而感到安心——他们的关系仍然很微妙，但他们都是最专业的特工。伊森理应更加从容。  
  
“你想看我和我的男友是怎么玩的？”詹姆斯嘀咕，他在脑中飞快考虑和计算的一切并没有影响他的表现。“变态的兴趣。”  
  
“得了，我们都很了解这个地方。”温特尔说，“你该清楚，这里有很多适合你男友的变态，他们对他会更有兴趣。”他用戏谑的语气说着威胁的话，“即便他是个欲求不满的小婊子，我们找些人来好好干他，直到他腿都合不拢，那时他总该学会……”  
  
“闭嘴！”詹姆斯突然说，“只有我能干他。”  
  
“……什么是礼仪。”詹姆斯的出声打断并没有让温特尔停下来，他继续吐露着粗俗的话语来羞辱伊森。“也许你也会更清楚地知道你的男友是什么货色。我敢说他会很享受的。他渴求这个不是吗？看看他的样子，简直是在邀请着别人来操他。”他的眼神又移向伊森。詹姆斯对他怒目而视，同时，他感到伊森抓着自己胳膊的手攥紧了。  
  
如果这是演戏，詹姆斯想，那么这位美国的王牌特工还真是敬业。如果这是伊森试图按下的情绪波动，那么除了来自一个柔弱无力的人的惊恐，还有可能是压抑的反感和恼怒。  
  
“他是我的，”詹姆斯咬着牙说，“他需要惩罚，那也只能我自己来。”  
  
“你确实能管教好这只野猫的话，”温特尔带着假惺惺的善意补充说，“我也可以考虑不把他交给外面那群人，虽然这有点可惜……”  
  
他又扯了一下嘴角，笑意只停留在那个匆匆扬起的弧度里。温特尔示意一个手下走到他身边来，然而在对方耳旁低声交代了一句。那个男人走出了房间。  
  
温特尔重新靠在办公桌边缘，双手抱胸好整以暇地打量着眼前这对因为“意外”闯入而陷入困境，显得惊慌失措只能任人宰割的情人。“不过你知道，这里有的是道具，也足够让他好好玩玩了。除非他的胃口实在太大。”他做了个下流的手势，“……所以，你该确保他完全吞下他的惩罚。”  
  
詹姆斯和伊森都通过唇语读出了那个信息。如果温特尔是想通过制造神秘感来给他们施加心理压力，那么他要失望了。但事先知道温特尔打算把什么用在他们身上——或者，更精确地说，用在伊森身上——也并不会让他们感到轻松。  
  
温特尔告诉他的手下，把冷藏室里的东西拿过来。  
  
  
  
这个男人从来没有停止让雅尼克•温特尔惊喜。  
  
他记得他们上次见面时的情形。双手被束缚住吊在管道上，脚踝也被皮带限制住，浑身上下除了一条裤子没有任何可以遮蔽自己的保护物，可就是这样还露出了顽固的神情，用似乎事不关己的语气和温特尔针锋相对的伊森•亨特。真可惜，如果没有另外那个男人，也许温特尔该考虑再来这么一回——在这个地方非常合适不是吗？这次他不会给伊森留下那条裤子。  
  
但看着伊森予取予求任人玩弄也非常有趣。或许他非常信任他的同伴，或许他在心底极其厌恶这一切但仍然不想在其他人面前暴露伪装，不管怎么样，他表现出没有什么反抗力气的模样，任由另一个男人拉开了他的皮衣拉链，将那件外套扯到挂在他的手臂上的位置。这个动作让伊森皮衣下的颈环和束缚带完全暴露出来，温特尔故意吹了声口哨。来自伊森•亨特的又一个惊喜。  
  
仿佛难以承受这种当众被耍弄和观看的羞耻似的，伊森闭了闭眼睛，垂下目光。那双曾经在温特尔和莱恩的羞辱下依然锐利明亮的绿眼睛此时写着接受和顺从，变得温和无害。即便清楚这不过是伊森•亨特为了任务做出的伪装，温特尔还是从那张脸上难得一见的软弱神情中获得了一丝愉悦。当时莱恩就是为了这个命令温特尔去做那些事的，起初他极其不情愿，然而现在他发现连自己都有点上瘾。  
  
莱恩是对的。折磨这男人是件令人着迷的事情。戏弄他，羞辱他，破坏他，让那双漂亮的眼睛失去往昔坚定沉着的光芒，让那两片展露迷人微笑的薄唇不可自制地颤抖，让这个仿佛永远不会被打倒的小个子男人哭泣求饶。那画面让人兴奋。那值得尝试。  
  
温特尔知道。  
  
负责表演“惩罚”伊森的男人用手指捏起一块冰块按上他的胸口的时候，和皮肤反差过于强烈的温度让他瑟缩了一下。或许他的同伴也乐在其中，温特尔忍不住想。那只手按着冰块在胸口的肌肉上滑动，留下一条湿漉漉的水痕，然后触碰上伊森一侧的乳尖，让它在冰冷的刺激下充血挺立。  
  
伊森发出了一声哀鸣。他清楚周围的人想要看什么，他知道如何取悦观众。  
  
“冷。”他小声说，身体颤栗着，看起来脆弱又可怜。  
  
“离结束还早得很。”带着英国腔的蓝眼睛男人声音沉稳，不为所动，“把裤子脱掉，坐到桌子上去。”他用命令的语气说道。   
  
  
  
伊森很快地看了一眼詹姆斯。他现在几乎完全赤裸，只有那几根束缚带和颈环还停留在他身上。  
  
如果不是情势不允许，詹姆斯很确信他是想瞪自己一眼。虽然对于伊森做出的牺牲他难免感到抱歉，但他们的工作就是这么一回事。“让他吞下。”对方的意思再明确不过了。他和詹姆斯一样清楚会发生什么。所以他不能埋怨詹姆斯。现下的局面是他们一致同意继续演戏的结果。  
他装作粗暴地推了一把伊森，让他的后背撞在桌面上，伊森配合地皱起眉，露出疼痛的表情。詹姆斯卡进伊森分开的双腿之间，上身继续压过去。他咬着牙，仿佛在不听话的情人耳边恶狠狠地说着什么威胁的话语，“我给过你叫停的机会。”声音低得只有伊森听得清。  
  
“我现在做选择还来得及吗？”伊森也用只有詹姆斯听得到的音量说道。他睁大眼睛摇了摇头，仿佛因为压制着自己的男人的话语而畏缩，但他说话的语气与他的表情完全不相称，那语气表明他清楚接下来他将被怎样对待，并且已经做好了心理准备。  
  
可是在詹姆斯的手掌钳制下的这具身体的紧绷感不像是假装，也许是因为詹姆斯的另一只手已经移到了他的会阴，并且在那里打着转，在穴口的褶皱处不轻不重地按压着。伊森的眼神动了动，好像在为他这种半是安抚半是挑逗的行为感到困惑和不满。  
  
“做你该做的事。”他不太有说服力地警告道，同一时刻，詹姆斯的手指进入了他的身体。  
  
“你能承受这个，”詹姆斯说，他的语调温柔，就像是情人间的对话，同时却又透着威胁，“这是你自找的教训，亲爱的，”他缓慢又坚定地塞入手指，在伊森体内搅动抽插，让紧致的穴道适应被撑开的感觉，希望让接下来的过程对于伊森少一些煎熬。“你不应该逃跑。”他一边说着，分出另一只手重新拿起一块冰块，用掌心握住。呈现正方体形状的冰块并不大，但要直接进入还是有些困难。  
  
“你该接受我给你的一切，是不是？”  
  
“是……是的。”伊森随着他的动作发出抽气声，不太顺畅地回答。这并不是一场真的情人之间的性爱表演，这只是任务，可是詹姆斯富有技巧性的挑逗动作和那些语言不可避免地开始影响到他，他在试图控制自己。  
  
詹姆斯犹豫了一下，然后凑过去含住他的耳垂。“换个思路，”他在身体僵硬的IMF王牌耳边低语，“如果你试着享受，接下来会容易得多。”  
  
这算是经验之谈吗？伊森幽幽地看了他一眼，绿眼睛里带上了水汽。  
  
詹姆斯感到冰凉的固体在他手心稍稍有些融化，连棱角都变得圆滑起来，还有些化开的冰水顺着他的指缝淌了下来。  
  
他抽出因为沾上肠液而变得黏腻的手指，“你喜欢我给你的一切，是不是？”  
  
伊森因为那个脆弱的地方受到的冰冷刺激颤栗了一下。  
  
“是的……是的。”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“我喜欢……你给我的一切——”  
  
那句话的尾音化为了呻吟。伊森张着嘴深深地呼吸，仿佛这样可以缓解身体的不适应。“太，太凉了！”他叫起来，下意识地扭动着想要逃开，却被抓住脚踝固定住。詹姆斯毫不留情地将边角已经变得圆润的冰块一点点塞进了那个穴口，接着是湿润的手指。在冰冷的对比下，伊森的体内的显得越发灼热。冰块化得更厉害了，有一些水顺着詹姆斯的手指和伊森的臀线滑落下来，滴在桌面上。而詹姆斯还在锲而不舍地将已经完全进入伊森体内的冰块推向更深处，直到他的手指也完全没入，惊得伊森几乎从桌子上弹起身子。  
  
“不，不，停下，”他语无伦次地说，有一半倒不是假装，这比伊森想象的还要难以忍受，“不能再进去了，求你。”  
  
“你拒绝这个？”詹姆斯的手指埋入他的头发，迫使伊森抬起头来和他对视，“你要再一次尝试逃跑？你需要更多来记住教训吗？”  
  
他说着冷酷的话语，可是他看向伊森的目光却是完全不同的意思。伊森奇怪地在那双蓝得几乎透明的眼睛里感受到了一丝安抚的意味。  
  
詹姆斯•邦德是这样的人吗？  
  
但伊森此时并不能很好地思考这个问题。身体里被填入异物的感觉折磨着他的神经。他能感觉到那个小而致命的冰块是怎样在身体里一点点化开，冰冷的液体怎样淌下、滴出。詹姆斯的手指还在他体内毫不心软地抽插，和那个冰块一起刺激着肠壁。而他早已经无法控制地有了勃起的迹象。  
  
“不，”他小声呜咽，“我是你的，我不会再逃跑。”  
  
  
  
詹姆斯看起来很满意。伊森的状态没有妨碍他意识到，詹姆斯嘴角露出的笑意有部分原因是他真的觉得有趣——他同样看伊森的表演看得津津有味。  
  
伊森更加确信了那个“总有一天会把詹姆斯•邦德先生打得乱叫”的想法。  
  
“好孩子。”詹姆斯说，终于抽出手指。他的动作带出了一些化开的液体，那个过程给肠壁又带来了新的刺激，伊森的大腿根部也沾上了一些闪闪发亮的水痕。“很快就会化的。”  
他用话语安抚因为感到不舒服而忍不住皱起眉的伊森，但却故意撑开穴口周围的褶皱，让更多的水从那个小洞里流出来。伊森姿势僵硬地让他动作，一部分是因为他扮演的角色现在应该对自己的情人有百分百的服从；另一部分是因为，他身体里的那个冰块差不多已经完全化了，他的每一下挣扎扭动都只会让更多的液体流出来。让伊森感到羞耻的是，那感觉虽然难受，可是也有一种奇异的刺激。  
  
英国特工说得对，伊森可以尝试享受，但他不是什么真的被虐狂，也许是出于某种好胜心理，他拒绝承认詹姆斯的动作确实挑起了他的兴致。他想他现在的状态看起来大概真的一塌糊涂，但等会儿他会解决这个的——靠他自己。他可不再想要什么英国特工的帮助还有那见鬼的“你该试图享受”的忠告。  
  
他没有想到的是这一切还不会就此结束。  
  
“他真的会如你所愿的这么听话？”  
  
詹姆斯侧过身，盯着重新走近的男人：“他会学到教训。”  
  
“我只是好奇，”温特尔向伊森的方向点点头，“你的惩罚是不是真的有效。只是个测试。”一个手下在他的示意下走上前，用武器逼迫詹姆斯走到房间另一头去。  
  
“让你的男友乖乖听话，接下来就什么事也没有。”  
  
从骨科医生开口的时候詹姆斯就意识到了对方的意图。他其实不是很意外，更没有惊慌。可是看到另一个男人的手指重新没入他先前探索的那个隐秘的地方的时候，他突然觉得，或许伊森并没有像他表示的那样准备好了接受这一切，而詹姆斯本身，出乎他自己意料的，也没有准备好接受这一切。他露出愤怒的神情，“你不能动他！”  
  
他当然得表现出占有欲，不过詹姆斯想，有一部分的他是真的觉得极其不爽。  
  
  
  
“别担心，他仍然是你的，”温特尔说。“在这一切结束之后。”伊森睁大眼睛，似乎既害怕又困惑，自己为什么还要继续承受这个。他望着站在房间另一侧英国腔的男人，在温特尔曲起指节刮擦肠壁的时候发出呜咽般的小声呻吟，仿佛在恳求另一个男人将他从这情境中解脱出来。“你可以选择让你的男朋友乖巧一点，之后你们可以安全离开；或者我给他介绍一些比你更合适的人，他们能给他更多，让他乖乖听话，哭着恳求。”  
  
这些话没有影响到伊森，温特尔知道它们当然不会。伊森或许表现得软弱而顺从，因为他的暗示和威胁露出惧怕的神情，那也是他伪装的一部分。他完完全全包裹在伪装之下。温特尔带着羞辱色彩的话是不会让真正的伊森•亨特畏缩的。但他能一直保持冷静自持吗？  
  
伊森和他的同伴在眼神交流中重新达成了一致。温特尔承认他有点惊讶，伊森竟然打算继续忍受这场变了味的表演。“抱歉，亲爱的，”另一个男人说，语气里透露出压抑着的对温特尔的怒气，“恐怕你得受苦了……我会补偿你的。”  
  
伊森的声音柔软透着沙哑。“你可以让我做任何事情。”  
  
那句话当然不是对温特尔说的，也不可能是真心的。但温特尔还是更硬了。他故意动作粗鲁地在伊森体内搅动手指，玩弄因为先前的冰块而汁水淋漓的后穴，按压肠道内敏感的地方，让对方因为又疼又爽发出细细的抽气声。伊森•亨特活该承受这些，温特尔粗暴地卡进他的身体，不给他时间适应就冷酷地继续挺进。他的同伴，伊森欺骗对方“可以让做他任何事情”的那个男人做过这种事吗？但他现在只能看着温特尔侵犯伊森。因为他的动作，伊森皱起了眉，那个表情当然不会激起温特尔的同情怜惜，只会让他想逼出更多。这个过分的男人一直不曾意识到他的行为会造成的后果和影响，像在接受拷问时他露出的那种倔强的眼神，他明明无力反抗，却拒绝屈服。  
  
而这一次，伊森同样不能反抗他。不是说像上次一样他被束缚着限制了行动，他的手脚都是自由的。他紧绷的身体表明他的意志在违抗着温特尔的进入，可是那双不由自主捏紧成拳的手最终还是停留在桌面上，连那双绿眼睛里的情绪也掩藏得很好。虽然他半垂眼帘，避免和温特尔直接对视，但在旁观者的眼里，那也可以解释为他害怕这个正在侵犯他的男人。他任凭温特尔侵入，用力咬住的下唇泛出白色，也许是因为疼痛，也许是因为羞耻，也许二者兼有。一个在精神上承受着温特尔的强暴，身体却压下所有反感顺从地接受他的伊森。这是一场更加令人愉悦和兴奋的占有。  
  
但温特尔贪心地想要从伊森身上得到更多。随着让阴茎完全进入的挺动，他凑近伊森，绿眼睛的男人似乎想要躲开，然而最终只是不成功地尝试了一下。他被温特尔锲在桌面上，因为后穴被填满的酸胀感浑身使不上力气。温特尔往他的耳廓里吹了一口气，满意地感到身下的男人颤栗了一下，包裹自己的部分又绞紧了一点。  
  
“你表现得很好，”他在那个看起来不再坚不可摧的男人耳边低声说，一边缓缓抽出自己的性器，“这是你的奖励，我会配合你演好戏。”  
  
温特尔愉快地看到伊森变了脸色。他从一开始就打算玩弄他们。“这不叫……演戏……”伊森断断续续地说，艰难地控制着自己不因为温特尔的动作而发出丢脸的呻吟，但他在吐字间歇中的那些喘气也足够让人脸红心跳。温特尔突然快速一顶，阴茎重新整根没入伊森体内。伊森被他的动作带得整个人都往后撞了一下，没说完的话变成听起来几乎像是哽咽的声音从口中漏出。  
  
“你夹得太紧了，宝贝，”温特尔恶意地说，“我上次也是让你这么爽的，对吗？”  
  
这下子连詹姆斯的脸色也挂不住了。  
  
“不，不……啊……”伊森微弱地试图反驳，声音里夹杂着细碎的呻吟，“不……”  
  
“没错，你需要，”温特尔顶送胯部，在伊森体内快速戳刺着，一边掐弄伊森的乳头和他束缚带下露出的腰侧的皮肤，一边在动作的间隙继续吐露侮辱他的话语，“别的男人好好操你的屁股。只靠你的男友能满足你吗？他知道你是怎么哭着求我的吗？”  
  
“不……不，没有，没有——”伊森语无伦次地说着破碎的话语，在温特尔擦过那个敏感的点的时候蜷起脚趾叫出了声，绿眼睛里流出生理性的泪水，完全勃起的阴茎前端分泌出黏腻淫荡的液体。  
  
温特尔停下动作，包裹着他的温热肠道还在违背身体主人的意志收缩痉挛着。他假意拨开被汗水沾湿粘在伊森额头的发丝，好像想安抚他一般。伊森没有躲开，但在他的手指靠近的时候闭上了眼睛。温特尔忍不住让手指又从他的眼皮上抚过，感受着那层薄薄的皮肤下面的颤动。伊森浓密的睫毛轻颤着，两片湿润的薄唇微微分开。此时的他看起来好像格外脆弱似的。  
  
“我们得好好表演，”温特尔语气微妙地说，“你的男朋友还在看着呢。”  
  
然后他又开始了抽插。  
  
  
  
伊森说不清他是觉得更疼还是更爽。他没办法说服自己去享受，被侵犯的现实夹杂着被对方提醒起来的回忆让他的身体不由自主地紧绷和抗拒；可他也没办法控制后穴被操干时本能的反应。温特尔的性器一下一下钉在他身体里，撞击肠道里敏感的位置，他用那些话羞辱伊森的时候，他夹杂着呻吟和泣音的反驳听起来像是反而像是恳求。羞耻感让伊森闭上眼睛。他唯一确定的是他希望这一切快点结束。可是温特尔似乎格外有耐心，他的抽插好像永远没有尽头。他折磨着伊森，逼得他又疼又爽，在伊森想要握住自己的阴茎套弄的时候抓住他的手固定住，然后是更加凶狠的进攻。  
  
大概温特尔就是想看他羞耻的样子，就如同上次一样。生理性的泪水糊住了伊森的眼睛，他其实已经不太在意温特尔到底在说些什么了，只是胡乱发出带着哭腔的求饶和呻吟。  
  
温特尔突然再一次停了下来，他掐弄伊森的乳头和大腿内侧，用上会让他感到疼痛并留下印痕的力度，逼着伊森重新睁开眼睛。他眼角发红地被迫仰起头来望着温特尔。那双湿漉漉的眼睛里一瞬间流露出来的恍然和困惑让温特尔喉咙干涩。配着他脖子上那个颈环，好像他真的是什么被驯养的宠物，会乖乖等着主人来操弄一样。  
  
“为自己感到羞耻了吗？”温特尔说，“好好看看你自己的样子。”  
  
伊森当然注意到了门后面的全身镜，刚进入房间的时候他就注意到了。他知道让温特尔如愿之前对方不会放过自己，但在被压到镜子上的瞬间他还是下意识闭上了眼睛。镜面很凉，让他想起了在身体里融化的冰块的温度，并为此忍不住又颤栗了一下。  
  
“睁开眼睛！”温特尔命令道，一边撑开伊森的后穴重新捅了进去。他抓住伊森的头发扯着他稍稍离开镜子，好让他更清楚地看到镜中的画面，另一只手玩弄他胸前肿胀的乳尖。伊森发出抽泣一般的声音，睁开了眼睛。镜子里的男人承受着后方的侵入，束缚带下的皮肤上显出红色的印记，大腿根部沾着水痕。随着他身后的男人操干的动作，交合处也带出了液体，发出黏腻的水声，那画面和声音都令人脸红。  
  
“看到了吗？”温特尔的抽插让伊森腿软，他不得不双手撑在镜子上半趴着才能支撑住自己，“你就是这么淫荡。你喜欢我这样干你，你渴望这个。”  
  
伊森似乎已经放弃了开口反驳，只是发出抽泣般的呻吟和尖叫。他被干得一下下几乎撞在镜面上，阴茎可怜兮兮地蹭着冰凉的平面。温特尔终于不再折磨他，他握住伊森的阴茎快速撸动起来。随着伊森高潮时肠道的痉挛，温特尔也完全射在了他的体内。  
  
温特尔保持着还插在伊森体内的姿势又过了几秒。说不清是真的没力气了还是不想动，伊森仍然双手放在镜面上软绵绵地趴着，额头抵着镜面无力地喘息。温特尔退出来的时候他好像腿软得随时会跪趴下去。温特尔用双手分开他的臀瓣，看着白浊的液体从穴口淌下，在伊森的大腿根部留下下流的痕迹。温特尔故意又掐了一下他的大腿内侧。  
  
“你弄脏了我的镜子。”他将伊森射在镜子上的精液抹在看起来失去了力气的男人的脸上，转向房间另一头对他怒目而视的伊森的同伴，露出嘲弄的表情，“现在你们可以走了。”  
  
  
  
“你能走吗？”詹姆斯问道。  
  
“如果我不能走，难道你会抱着我吗？”伊森嗓音沙哑，带着嫌恶的表情用水冲干净脸颊。他还能和詹姆斯进行针锋相对的谈话，这让詹姆斯稍稍放下心来，但有那么一会儿，他发现自己开始认真考虑那个“抱着伊森走出去”的提议的可行性。  
  
“OK，”伊森做了个深呼吸，伸手拨弄了两下被打湿的头发，“我现在看起来怎样？”  
  
詹姆斯迟疑了两秒。“除了被狠狠搞过也存在其他可能。”  
  
伊森歪了歪头扬起一边眉毛，露出无可奈何的神情。他只能在厕所里简单清理一下。他的后面还有温特尔射在他身体里东西没完全弄出来，那玩意儿让他感觉又恶心又难受，但现在他并没有条件来处理。  
  
詹姆斯觉得自己好像明白为什么会有那些要求出BOSS视角成人版游戏的呼声了。  
  
是不是他们这一行都特别容易遇到这类事情？  
  
他们走出酒吧和班吉重新碰头，一路上没有再遇到阻拦。  
  
“闭嘴，班吉。”伊森阻止了想开口询问什么的技术员。大概是不想让班吉看见他身体上红肿的痕迹，他没有脱下皮衣，而是直接穿上一件外套并将拉链一直拉到下巴。“我们遇见了温特尔。”他简洁地陈述事实，向后靠在车座椅背上闭上眼睛，好像很疲惫似的。  
  
班吉看着他的模样，又移开视线看看詹姆斯。相比伊森的一脸“不想奉告”，英国特工的脸上是一幅更难以捉摸的高深莫测。班吉咽了咽嗓子，犹豫了好一会儿还是开口问道：“他竟然放你们回来了？”  
  
“不能说完全没有遇到麻烦。”伊森感激詹姆斯在这个时候替他开口，“但他放我们走了。”  
  
“你觉得他会是卧底吗？”伊森喃喃地说，听起来像是自言自语。  
  
“我不知道。”詹姆斯想，按照他所看到、听到以及从中可以推测出来的一切，如果温特尔最后是个卧底，伊森恐怕要呕死。“不是卧底可以被策降，是卧底也可以叛变。”  
  
不知道怎么的，伊森思考这问题时的样子让他感觉不舒服，那种反感有点熟悉，但詹姆斯一时想不起来。  
  
两个冷着脸的王牌特工的杀伤力是巨大的。饶舌如班吉看看后座上两个男人的脸色也没敢再多问什么，虽然他仍然一肚子困惑。酒吧下面的干扰设备让他对所发生的情况一无所知，但他严重怀疑发生了什么不可告人的事情，证据就是他们回旅馆的一路上车里都弥漫着一种诡异的氛围。  
  
就好像詹姆斯和伊森之间发生过什么事情，他们默契地不想谈论。  
  
但同时他们又都心知肚明。只有班吉被他们排除在外。  
  
班吉会把那种氛围称之为暧昧。  
  
他非常、非常讨厌这个。  
  
在等待的时间里，班吉浏览了詹姆斯•邦德的档案资料。除了令人惊叹的各种记录以及未被官方证实的推测信息，他还有着“不滚床单不完成任务”的名声。班吉觉得很有可能不知道什么时候詹姆斯就会和敌方阵营的某个女性搞到一起。但就目前的情况来看，他觉得自己更害怕詹姆斯会和伊森先搞在一起。的确，伊森不是女性，可他不也是聪明性感的类型吗？  
  
万一某一天，班吉敲开伊森的房门想找他讨论任务，可是出来应门的却是詹姆斯……  
  
班吉打了一个寒噤。他拒绝继续想象下去。  
  
  
  
詹姆斯估摸着时间敲响伊森的房门之后，过了好一会儿对方才把门打开。他差点都准备破门而入了。  
  
伊森好像刚洗完澡，头发还湿漉漉的滴着水。他用一条毛巾擦着头发，衬衫扣子没有扣全，露出了颈部下面的皮肤。  
  
“我能……？”  
  
伊森让开位置，让他走进屋里来。  
  
“关于今天的事情……”  
  
詹姆斯迟疑了一下才开口。其实他并没有完全想好该怎么进行这场对话。一般来说，他也不想在任务中多做无关的事情。  
  
“你做了你的工作，我做了我的，关于那件事的讨论就到此为止。”  
  
这倒完全符合詹姆斯的预期。毕竟，伊森•亨特是个和他同等级别的职业特工。他们都能理解。但某种说不清的情绪驱动着詹姆斯，让他觉得自己似乎没办法什么都不说、什么都不做。  
  
“正好，”伊森说，“我也想等下过去找你。”  
  
他指了一下旁边桌上放着的东西。那是一瓶五十年的麦卡伦威士忌。“我不知道你对酒精也有嗜好。”詹姆斯说。  
  
“我没有，”伊森回答，“那是给你的。”  
  
“为什么？”他并没有维护到伊森。但客气也不是詹姆斯的风格。他打开那瓶酒，往玻璃杯里倒了一些。  
  
伊森耸耸肩，“就当是我希望我们暂时还能友好合作下去的诚意吧。”他在詹姆斯对面坐下，毛巾搭在肩膀上。詹姆斯注意到他耳朵后面的柔软发梢还滴着水，有一些落在了衬衫上洇湿开来。“……你这次的任务不止莱恩，对吗？”  
  
詹姆斯和他对视了两秒，脸上带着让人摸不透的笑意。“对。”他品尝着那杯威士忌。  
  
“我想我们还没有到你死我活的地步。”  
  
詹姆斯没有接话，算是默认。伊森显然还想说什么，他等待着。  
  
“如果我们起了冲突，我希望不要牵扯到班吉。你是讲道理的人，我需要你的承诺。”  
  
即使这样，伊森•亨特还是能清晰地梳理着任务的脉络，先考虑他的队友的安危吗？  
  
詹姆斯心底产生了一些说不清楚的情绪，熟悉的情绪。他想起来那种熟悉感是从哪里来的了。  
  
那个游戏，时间线。  
  
那个游戏完美地还原了一个总是遭到背叛却仍然对身边的人信赖且保护的伊森，甚至比现实中更为坦白。  
  
但表面上，詹姆斯只是不动声色地说：“我可以答应，但我也可以毁约。”  
  
“不，”伊森好像对他很有把握似的露出微笑，“你不会。你是个老派的人。”  
  
“你在赌我的个性吗？你喜欢赌博？”  
  
“有人说我是个赌徒。但大多数人都羡慕我的运气。”伊森暧昧地说。  
  
高明的赌徒从不依靠运气。詹姆斯知道，因为他也是。  
  
他和伊森道过晚安，带上房门。他有点庆幸他没有看到一个瘫坐在打开的淋喷头下面想要拼命冲刷掉什么不存在的印痕的伊森——当然，那毕竟是伊森•亨特。但他又为此感到了一点遗憾。不然他们还可能发生点别的什么，不是吗？  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
彩蛋（并不是  
  
  
  
你的男朋友非常顽皮。  
  
你应该惩罚他。  
  
他这种人永远不记得不该做什么。  
  
给他一个不敢再乱跑的难忘惩罚。  
  
  
  
我会给他的。不过那是在我的地方，我不会因为别人的要求惩罚他。  
  
【我会惩罚他的，在我的地方。我清楚该怎么管教他。】  
  
  
  
所以说，这是一条因为007选错了选项而触发的黄暴支线剧情（都说了并不是！


End file.
